Daily Challenges
Participate in and complete your Daily Challenges (also called Daily Quest) for special rewards. How to Access Once you reach level 6, upon logging in for first time of the day, a notification signal drops down the left corner of the screen. Click to open. To access your daily quest after that, open the Journal window (default hotkey "Q") and click the tab titled "Daily challenges". When will I get my next Daily Quest? Daily quest options always reset at 00:00 UTC. A countdown timer can be found at the bottom of the quest window. How does the "Reshuffle" work? For 40 Andermant, reshuffle a single challenge option. The rewards will not reshuffle unless it is an event-related challenge. Reshuffles are not random! You will always get all possible challenges before some of them appear again in the list. Players with premium can reshuffle for free. Quest Possibilities: Quests fall into 3 categories: Generic, Boss, and PvP. Generic include challenges about crafting, killing monsters, completing quests. Boss challenges are related to killing champions or different types of bosses. PvP challenges are about defeating other fellow players or winning battleground encounters! During events, you may also see event-related challenges. For the PvP wins, how are wins counted? Defeat players no more than 5 level below you in the wilderness or in the arena. Kills made by your group-mates also count toward your total. You will stop getting "defeat" credit if you kill the same player more than 5 times. The penalty will last for the rest of the day (until you receive a new daily log-in bonus). What are the rewards for completing a challenge? Completing a single challenge will reward you with the specified amount coins, essences, or honor points displayed on the challenge you selected. In addition, you will receive a temporary buff, the effects of which are explained on the tooltip that will appear if you hover over the icon above your skills. Buffs can temporarily increase coins drops, HP, Materi Fragments drop, resistance, amount of honor points from open PvP kills or arena matches, or decrease the amount of damage other players can inflict upon your character. What is the "tier" system of challenges? There are 3 tiers: bronze, silver, and gold. You will start with Bronze challenges by default. Completing a Bronze challenge in a given category will give you the option to continue with a Silver challenge in that same category. After completing a Silver one, the Gold will get unlocked. The higher you get in the tiers, the better the rewards are! *Silver challenges are limited to players 25+ *Gold challenges are limited to players 40+. Thus, a player level 40+ can complete up to 9 challenges on a single toon. Completing additional challenges has the added benefit of reaping in bonus rewards! Players who cannot access the higher tier challenges will also find they cannot access all of the bonus rewards. The first solved challenge gives out Ancient Wisdom. Apart from that, there is randomized selection of Realm Fragments, equipment pieces, lockpicks, health potions, and sometimes even a Gilded Clover! Category:Guides